Crash the Brave Hero/Transcript
The following is a transcript for the fourteenth episode of The Geo Team, Crash the Brave Hero. Act 1: This Is Bondi! (Intro) (Shows the title card with Crash wearing a cape and holding the Geo Universal remote with the red beam from Charge Button) Text: Written by GEO G. and IAN-MAXTONE GRAHAM Text: Directed by TERRY WARD and JIM REARDON Text: Storyboarded by LUCAS HURFORD (Fades to black) (Fades to the Geo Team in the meeting room) Crash Bandicoot: Guys, I have something to say. The Geo Team (except Crash): Huh? Crash Bandicoot: I have decided to take a break from this team. Geo Guy: Gee golly! Green Bob: Why are you leaving? Crash Bandicoot: It's getting too stale. Jason: So you're going to be lazy and watch TV all day? Crash Bandicoot: No, I'm going to be an independent hero. Like Superman. He doesn't need a team to save the world. Dave: (speaking Minionese) Gopa! Subtitle text: Great! Green Bob: But Superman's fictional! Crash Bandicoot: Just like us. (looking at the camera) We're on TV! Green Bob: TV? We're on a TV show, right? Jan: We're definitely on a TV show. He's just breaking the fourth wall. (The scene zooms to show a kid watching it on a TV screen) Kid: I like Jan Soto. (The scene cuts to normal) Crash Bandicoot: Well, bye. (leaves the room) The Geo Team (except Crash): (waving) Bye!!! Dave: (speaking Minionese) Poopaye! Subtitle text: Goodbye! (Cuts to tiny versions of Memy9909 and Gree Guy recording Crash's speech in the window) Gree Guy: (surprised) Did you hear that? (finishes recording on tape recorder) Memy9909: Yes. The fox imbecile is going to be an independent hero, like Superman. Gree Guy: It's a good thing that we shrunk ourselves because the Loser Team didn't notice us. Memy9909: I agree. Also, Crash is going to get grounded! Groun- (They unexpectedly grew to normal size) Memy9909: (angry) This can't be happening! Gree Guy: What the heck? (They get tasered by the evil detector) Gree Guy: Wow! Those losers have decent security. Evil detector: EVIL THREATS! EVIL THREATS! TWO NUTHEADS! (They get sent flying by the evil detector) Memy9909: They're grounded! Gree Guy: This usually happens at the end of an episode. (They land in front of the same lion's cage at a zoo in Delaware) Gree Guy: Phew! (turns around to see a lion; roaring) Ahhhh!!!! Memy9909: We've managed to escape from this lion the last time we saw him, and we better escape from this lion this time. Lion: (angry) ROAR! (eating Gree Guy alive) Memy9909: (sad) Probably not. (Memy9909 then gets eaten by the same lion from Crash Bandicoot Super Crazy Fun Ride Bash) Act 2: DayGlow IV: WWH! (Cuts to Crash Bandicoot finding a cape in his chest of drawers at his house) Crash Bandicoot: I'll get my cape! (opens the chest of drawers) There it is. I wore this costume when I went to the San Diego Comic Con. (puts on his cape) Ta-da! (He goes downstairs to his living room to get his Geo Universal remote) Crash Bandicoot: (holding the remote) Voilà! (looking at the camera) Viewers, yes you guys, you might remember this remote from the episode "Charge Button". (Fades to a flashback from the episode) Geo Guy: (talking to Crash) It's your turn to skate, Crash. Crash: After the best skater in the town? Yeah! (The imposter of Oscar the Skater winks at Crash) Crash: He winked. (starts skating) (The remote went flying and goes into the Oscar imposter's hand) (Crash stops skating and realized that he lost the remote) Kid: (shouting) What a wuss! He's afraid to skate for 2 minutes. Kid #2: Yeah (blows raspberries at Crash) Jason: That buttbrain stole your remote. (The Oscar imposter reveals him to be Gree Guy) Jason: He's not the best skater! He's the worst thing to roam the galaxy. Crash: What a fraud! (Fades back to Crash) (Little Guy comes into the room) Little Guy: Did I hear you talking to the viewers? Crash Bandicoot: Yes! Pardon my fourth wall breaking. Little Guy: What are you going to do after this? Crash Bandicoot: (excited) I'm going to Gru's house so I can get a superpower! Floating! (Cuts to Little Guy and Crash Bandicoot arriving outside of Gru's house) Little Guy: Let's knock! Crash Bandicoot: Okay! (knocks on the door) (Edith opens the door) Edith: Hi! (gets a full view of them) Who are you guys? Little Guy: Well, I'm Little Guy, the metaphorical king of 123 Greeny Phatom. You can call me, Lignen. Crash Bandicoot: I'm Crash Bandicoot, one of Dave's friends! Edith: Oh, okay. (confused) Why are you wearing a cape and holding a remote? Crash Bandicoot: Well, I'm Crash the Brave Hero. I've got cool skills like this. (spins like a tornado for 2 seconds) See? Edith: Cool! You can come in. (They go inside) (Cuts to Crash Bandicoot and Little Guy going to Gru's lab) Gru: (angry) What are you doing in my lab? Crash Bandicoot: We're here in this lab to get the floating potion. Gru: Okay! Come and get it! (Crash Bandicoot drinks half of the potion and tries jumping) Gru and Little Guy: Wow! Gru: I haven't tested it yet, and it's working! Crash Bandicoot: I'm floating! (sees at his feet) My feet are off the ground! (gets his feet back on the ground) (Little Guy and Crash Bandicoot leave the room) Little Guy: Farewell! Act 3: Geo That. (Cuts to a still map of Geoville; the song "Holding Out for a Hero" plays, but at 29 seconds, the music stops and Little Guy pops up and interrupts) Little Guy: (looking at the camera) We'll save that for later! (slides down) (Cuts to Gree Guy and Memy9909 digging their way back to Geoville) Gree Guy: Isn't it weird that we respawned immediately after the lion ate us? Memy9909: Yes. (continues to dig) (The hole appears) Gree Guy: Well done, Memy! (They jump out of the hole and end up on the hill, from the episode The Geo Team Visit Bloo's House) Memy9909: That's odd. I thought there was a house in place of this tree. Gree Guy: It's like in those cartoons where everything is always right back to normal at the end of the episode. Well, let's move on. We will plan to make all cats in Geoville get stuck in trees... (sneering) without getting caught. Memy9909: How are we going to do that? Gree Guy: By making a machine, of course! Memy9909: You're doing this because of Crash, right? Gree Guy: (sneering) Yes, I'm doing this because I want to put Crash to the test! Memy9909: He'll be grounded if he loses. Both (Memy9909 and Gree Guy): (evil laugh) MWHAHAHAHA!!! (Cuts to Crash floating in the park) Crash: (floating) Hey guys, I'm floating. (People are ignoring him) Crash: Guys? (The two kids from the episode "Charge Button" go to him) Kid #2: Hey Jeffrey, it's that dork from the other time. He's wearing a cape! Jeffrey: I know, Malcolm, but he's floating! Malcolm: Hey, dork! You can't fool us with live special effects! Crash: (angry) Don't call me a dork. Malcolm: You're a dork! Malcolm and Jeffrey: (laughing) HAHAHAHA! Crash: (laughing) HAHAHAHA! Malcolm: (frustrated) We're not laughing with you, we're laughing at you! (The two boys walk away laughing) Crash: (shouting) You two boys will regret it! (Jason goes to Crash) Jason: Why are you wearing a cape and floating? Crash: I aspire to be an independent hero for a brief time. Jason: Cool. Were those idiots being mean to you? Crash: Yes! That's why I said "You two boys will regret it!" (Crash goes to the two boys) Crash: Hello, boys. Malcolm and Jeffrey: (turning around) Huh? (Crash spins like a tornado with his Geo Universal remote with the red beam and throws the boys) Malcolm: What happened? Jeffrey: Ouch! Crash: That's what you get for being jerks to me! (Crash and Jason leave the park) (Fades to black for commercial break) Act 4: Geo VS Bart Simpson - Bass (Yee Remix) (Fades to Gree Guy and Memy9909 uncovering their latest machine at 5:55 AM on Wednesday) Gree Guy: Ta-da! The latest machine that will make all cats within the Geoville boundary, and by the time most of the city is awake, the owners and the firefighters won't do anything about it. Behold the Cat-Stuck-On-Tree Appliance. I called it an appliance because I wanted to sound more... sosphicated. Memy9909: (speaking Spanish) Excelente! Gree Guy: Time to pull the lever! (Memy9909 pulls the lever on the machine and all the cats are on a tree) Gree Guy: Great job, Memy Thousands! (A cat is on the tree nearest to them) Cat: (angry) Meow! (The sun starts rising) Gree Guy: Ooh, sunrise is coming! Let's hide in the park until the kids finish the school day and come. (Cuts to an alarm clock in Crash Bandicoot's bed at 7:15 AM) (Alarm clock rings) Crash Bandicoot: (stops the alarm clock ring) Now, it's the time to save the world... if there's a reason to. (Cuts to Crash Bandicoot going to his living room and watching TV) Crash Bandicoot: Let's see what's on the news. (turns the TV on) News reporter #1 (on the TV): Just 30 minutes ago, lots of cats in Geoville have, strangely enough, been seen floating across the sky and got stuck in trees. News reporter #2 (on the TV): We do not know who is doing it, but a (shows the Cat-Stuck-On-Tree Appliance) mysterious object shot rays that only affected cats within the city boundaries. (Crash turns off the TV) Crash: (shocked) Oh no! This obviously must be the work of that double-crossing blob and his mischievous team. (Cuts to Geo Guy watching the same news broadcast) Geo Guy: (angry) What the freakin' doofus?!? Liz Conner: George, it's time for you to go to school. Your sister, Geoconda, has already gone. Geo Guy: (turns off the TV) Okay, mom! (leaves for school) (Cuts to Geo Guy arriving at Geoville High School) Geo Guy: (exhausted from running) Green... Bob... Green Bob: Yeah? Geo Guy: I've got something to tell you. Green Bob: I guess you're going to tell me about lots of cats getting stuck in trees, right? Geo Guy: Yeah. You watched the news this morning? Green Bob: Yes. Let's talk about it after school. Geo Guy: Okay. (The school bell rings) Geo Guy: The bell just rang. Great timing. (They go to homeroom) Act 5: The Feline Life Saver (Cuts to The Geo Team going to the park after school) Geo Guy: Guys, we figured that the culprits are the.... (Crash Bandicoot comes to the park, spinning like a tornado; he is wearing the cape and holding his two remotes) The rest of the Geo Team: Wow! Green Bob: Nice one, Crash. Jan: I get it now. Margo: You even got the remote I gave you the other day. Geo Guy: (neutral) Well, let's go back to saying... who's the culprit? Green Bob: (serious) Ahem, the culprits are the Gree Team! (The Gree Team got out of their hiding places) The Geo Team: Huh? Geo Guy: There we go again. Coraline: That was random. Gree Guy: (walking) Well, well, well. (stops walking) Look what we've got here? Geo Guy: The Geo Team... Crash Bandicoot: (excited) ...and Crash the Brave Hero! Pingux2012: The fox is floating. Bryan Guy: (polite) Sorry, Pingux2012, but that's a bandicoot, not a fox. Pingux2012: That's the first time you've been nice to me. Bryan Guy: Thank you. Pingux2010: (talks to Bryan Guy) Don't mention it. (talks to Crash) Anyways, why is that bandicoot floating from the ground? Crash: (jealous) Because i'm an independent hero. (normal) I'm Super Crash! Gree Guy: Let's start the motto, guys. (Motto starts) Gree Guy: We're The Gree Team. Pingux2012: We make the best crime schemes. CookieEater2: We will put all of the cats from Geoville into the trees of the park. Memy9909: And we're gonna put the brave hero to the test! Gree Guy: Gree Guy! Pingux2012: Pingux! CookieEater2: Cookie Eater! Memy9909: Memy, the one with the hat! (Disc scratch) Gree Guy: (polite) You're supposed to say "Memy9909, the fat slob!", not "Memy, the one with the hat!" Memy9909: (realized a mistake) Oops. (motto continues) I'm Memy9909, the fat slob! I made cookies for the Gree Team. (The Gree Team were getting hungry for cookies) Memy9909: But unfortunately, i'm a fat slob like Diesel and MePhone4. (The Gree Team then shocked at Memy) Memy9909: So I ate them, because you've never eat cookies... ever! Bryan Guy: Bryan Guy! Keithy Guy: Keithy Guy! Elias Pickney: Elias Pickney! Warren Cook and Sack99SWell: Warren Cook and Sack99Swell! (Motto ends) Keithy Guy: I've gain a power (whispering) stolen from Gru's lab. Margo: You better not have stolen that power from Gru. Bryan Guy: We, the Gree Team, all have superpowers now. Jason: Yeah, right. (The Gree Team freezed the Geo Team except Crash Bandicoot and Geo Guy; They also weakened Geo Guy and changed his age) Geo Guy: (getting weak and old) I... can't... do... it. Geo Guy (70 years old): Crash... Bandicoot, go... and... save... (coughs) the... cats... from... the... (changed his age) Geo Guy (75 years old): The... trees... for... us. Do... it... (coughs) for... your... friend... (coughed 2 times) ...friends. Crash Bandicoot: Okay. (angry) How dare you froze my friends, and made Geo Guy weak like an old man. (The song "Holding Out for a Hero" by Bonnie Tyler starts playing) Crash Bandicoot: (turns his two remote controls into blue lightsabers by pressing the charge button; angry) Let's settle this. (Crash Bandicoot punches and kicks the Gree Team except Memy9909 and Gree Guy) Memy9909: Well done, Crash. (sneering) But you haven't defeated us. (evil laugh) MWHAHAHA! Crash Bandicoot: Not anymore. (quickly hits Memy in the chest with his blue lightsaber) Memy9909: (falling down) You... are... (sleepy) grounded. (faints) Gree Guy: (angry) GRRRRR... You stopped all of my tea- (Gree Guy gets hit by both of Crash's blue lightsabers) Gree Guy: (sad) I lose, you win. (The ice blocks of the Geo Team melts and they are moving) The Geo Team: (cheering) Yay! (Geo Guy got stronger, changed his age to 13 years old, and has muscles) Geo Guy: (strong voice) Well done. Green Bob: What happen- Oh, you defeated all of the team, Crash. (The Geo Team clap) (The music stops) Margo: Now, you should pull the lever so the cats will go down the trees. Gree Guy: I wish it was not reversible. Geo Guy: (angry) Shut the heck up! Gree Guy: (angry) Hey! That's my language! I think you're supposed to say "Shut the Louie up!", instead. Geo Guy: (angry) Well, you've better watch your own language, Mr. Fat Blob Slob. Don't say anything bad! It's a kid's show! Gree Guy: (angry) Don't... call me... Mr. Fat Blob Sl-- (Geo Guy reversed the machine by pulling the lever down) Gree Guy: (shocked) Slob? (scared) Uh oh! (The cats came down from the trees and attacked Gree Guy and the Gree Team) Gree Guy: (attacked by cats; screaming) YEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWW!!! (The cats leave the park and returning to their owners) Gree Guy: (angry) Geo Guy, you're despicable! (falling to the ground, fainting) Geo Guy: (serious) Get him, Geo Team. (The Geo Team throws stuff at Gree Guy with the Geo Catapult; the sheep that was sitting on the chair leaves the park) Gree Guy: (waved his white "truce" flag) I surrender, Geo Guy! That's the truce! (faints) Act 6: Ye have a Boy! (Fades to Crash going to the meeting room of the Geo Team House the next day) Crash: Hi, guys. I've finished my break from the Geo Team! The Geo Team: Hello, Crash. Dave: (speaking Minionese) Bello! Subtitle text: Hello! Crash: It was fun while it lasted, but now i'm going back to my old self. I'm sorry, guys, but I had to remove my floating power. The Geo Team: (sad) Aww... Crash: Fortunately, I'll be back to the Geo Team today. Geo Guy: Thanks for doing it for us. By the way, I've recorded a newscast this morning on my VCR about you. Crash Bandicoot: Really? Geo Guy: Yes. Let's watch it. (The Geo Team watch the news report in the fun room) News reporter #1 (on the TV): Yesterday afternoon, a bandicoot named Crash has stopped the notorious Gree Team and saved the cats. News reporter #2 (on the TV): Even if he didn't directly save the cats, he played a part in it. The mysterious machine is called Cat-Stuck-On-Tree Appliance and was build by Gree Guy and Memy Thousands. News reporter #1 (on the TV): That's all we've got for this. (A picture of checkers is shown) News reporter #1 (on the TV): A person from Geo County won a state-wide championship. Geo Guy: (turns off the TV and gets the VHS tape out) Enough of that. (talking to Crash) What do you think? Crash: Err, I think it's great that people on TV mentioned me. (Iris wipe occurs on Crash's face) Crash: (looking at the camera) I did not see that coming. (Iris wipe shrinks and disappears) (Credits) Category:Complete Transcripts Category:Transcripts